


Let Me Listen

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feedism, M/M, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve’s hungry, so Tony prepares food for him.Like, a lot of food.‘"So...full..." Steve whined. A loud bubbling and gurgling noise signified his suffering. Tony left Steve for a moment, went to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk.“Here,” Tony said, holding out the carton. "Milk will soothe your upset stomach.” He said, knowing full well what effect it would really have. Steve took the carton from him, desperate for some relief, and began drinking straight from the bottle. Tony couldn’t help but groan at the sight of him swallowing it all down, and rested his hand on top of Steve’s tight stomach. The more Steve drank, the more his stomach seemed to expand beneath Tony’s palm, getting tighter and fuller and heavier...a loud gurgle was released, the contents inside shifting as the abused organ struggled to digest all the food, and Tony and Steve moaned in unison, both of them being able to feel it: Steve beneath his skin; Tony beneath his *hand*.’





	Let Me Listen

The Avengers were at a party.

All of a sudden, a loud and low gurgle erupted from the depths of someone's stomach. Everyone stopped.

Steve blushed ferociously and rubbed his stomach. Tony couldn’t help but stare. "Excuse me. I’m kinda hungry. I didn’t get a lot to eat."

“Don’t worry about it, Cap,” Clint winked at him. “Everyone gets hungry from time to time.”

Tony remained uncharacteristicly silent, just watching Steve rub his flat stomach. Heat pooled in his lower belly.

 

 

Later, when the party was over and everyone was leaving, Tony grabbed Steve by the arm before he could leave.

“You said you were hungry?”

”Uh...” Steve eyed him suspiciously. “Yeah, I did.”

”You’re still hungry?”

”Mm...kinda...”

”Follow me. C’mon.” Tony led Steve to the kitchen area. He pointed at a chair. “Sit down.“

Steve obeys, but does so warily. He watches in confusion as Tony pulls out a stethoscope from God knows where, and before he can say anything, Tony is unbuttoning his shirt and placing the cool metal on his upper belly. The earbuds slip into his ears, and he listens for about a minute at the soft and steady growls. As he moves the stethoscope lower down, the growls get angrier. Tony is taken by surprise as a growl from deep within emits loudly, and then Steve suddenly burps.

“Sorry,” Steve stammers. “I, uh, had a few snacks. Still hungry, though.”

”That’s okay,” Tony mumbled, massaging his soft tender stomach. Steve wasn’t pushing him away, so he counted it as a win, although the blond was still confused. Tony forced himself to stop.

"Alright. Put your shirt back on." He orders, and Steve does, buttoning it all the way. Right, Tony thinks. Time for the fun to begin. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

 

 

When Tony arrives back, a platter of cookies, cakes, pie and ice cream are balanced in his hand, as well as five boxes of pizza. He also carries a 2 litre bottle of Irn-Bru and a full gallon of milk. Steve’s eyes widen.

“How are you managing to carry all of that?” He asks, and Tony loves how that’s his question: not ‘how am I supposed to eat all of that?’  

“I’m just great at balancing things.” Tony shrugs.

 

 

 

Steve opens his mouth wide, and Tony shoves a slice of thick, greasy pizza into his gullet. Steve groans, and is clearly aroused, so Tony continues. Slice after slice, and soon...Tony can see Steve's gut is distended quite a bit. His shirt is getting a little more tight, exposing some of the soft pink flesh.

Steve pats his belly to get rid of some air, then belches deeply. "Oh, so _full_..."

Tony places a hand on the warm skin, _feeling_ the way it gurgles, and says seductively: "Eat more for me. Please..."

 

 

When the food has disappeared, Steve says, “God, I’m so thirsty. But I’m so...full. I don’t think I can—“

Tony cuts him off. “Wait here. I have a solution.”

 

Tony comes back with a funnel. Steve allows him to shove it in his mouth, and within seconds Tony is pouring the bubblegum tasting substance into his abyss of a stomach. Popping and fizzing from the bubbles are heard from his gut. Tony massage his belly tenderly, feeling the action underneath your skin.

"So...full..." Steve whines, hands clutching his stomach. A loud bubbling and gurgling noise signifies his suffering. Tony left Steve for a moment, went to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk.

“Here,” Tony said, holding out the carton. "Milk will soothe your upset stomach.” He said, knowing full well what effect it would really have. Steve took the carton from him, desperate for some relief, and began drinking straight from the bottle. Tony couldn’t help but groan at the sight of him swallowing it all down, and rested his hand on top of Steve’s tight stomach. The more Steve drank, the more his stomach seemed to expand beneath Tony’s palm, getting tighter and fuller and heavier...a loud gurgle was released, the contents inside shifting as the abused organ struggled to digest all the food, and Tony and Steve moaned in unison, both of them being able to feel it: Steve beneath his skin; Tony beneath _hand_.

When the gallon has disappeared, the shirt buttons fly off into the sky, exposing the gurgling, bubbling flesh that lays before them. Tony helps Steve massage his gut, each touch to the tummy pushing around the swirling mass of food and causing discomfort.

 

 

Together they make it to the couch in the living room, where they fall asleep, Tony on Steve, listening to his gut.

Tony wakes up on the couch with Steve, and hears strange sounds entering his right ear. Churns, sloshes, and rumbles are emitting from the depths of Steve’s stomach as the food takes its toll.

"Aw, boo hoo, you tummy is mad at you for eating so much." Tony said. He rolls his own shirt, and presses the two bellies together. The activity under Steve's skin is angry and hot, making Tony shiver.

A deep groaning noise escapes his tummy, and Tony pushes him off the couch. With his shirt still rolled up, Tony rubs at his exposed flesh and, ignoring Steve’s protests, says: “Now you feed _my_ hungry belly." 


End file.
